


Sacrifice

by heeroluva



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one shot the world fell out beneath Lennox’s feet, and with a second it shattered completely.</p><p>(Dark of the Moon spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) for the prompt #299: Familiar. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

With one shot the world fell out beneath Lennox’s feet, and with a second it shattered completely, while he watched helplessly as Ironhide, his best friend and 'sparkmate', crumbled before his eyes. However, he didn’t have time to mourn, instead pulling Sam back as he tried to blindly run head-on into danger.

Again.

He wanted to run towards Ironhide too, but there was nothing they could have done, and dying wouldn’t bring him back.

Will had a responsibility to his country, the people of this planet, and the chaos around him made it that much more apparent that he couldn’t think on it right now. If the planet survived, if he survived, he’d have time to grieve then, but not now.

The things that he’d seen since the Autobots and Decepticons had landed on Earth were both incredible and shocking, unbelievable and surreal, but he had a sinking feeling that whatever the Sentinel Prime was going to unleash with his transporter device would be the things that nightmares were made of. The Autobots had fought so hard to protect humanity, had sacrificed themselves when they could have stood aside. Lennox was not about to let ‘Hide’s sacrifice go to waste.


End file.
